A Rose flourishes in the rain
by LatherTheBloodOnYourHandsRomeo
Summary: The Doctor and Martha land in the rain and the Doctor remembers why he loves that paticular weather so much. Implied Rose/10


**A.N. This is my first fic and I'm quite new to the site so if I've done anything wrong let me know :)**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunatley, I do not own Doctor Who or any of the characters, if I did Billie Piper and David Tennant would have never left and I'd be writing scripts rather than fanfic. **

* * *

><p>If he'd been asked what he loved about Rose Tyler, he would have answered everything. He loved the way her tongue poked out from between her teeth as she smiled and the way her infectious laugh sounded like the sweetest song ever written. He loved how her hand fit perfectly in his and how their fingers laced together, like they were never meant to let go. He loved her in the morning, when she would groggily rub the sleep from her eyes and run her delicate fingers through her tangled hair. He loved her in the afternoon, when they would run for their lives or mingle with new life forms. He loved her in the evenings, when they would relax and watch a film or talk for hours with a cup of tea to keep them going. He loved her at night, when he would watch in awe as she slept peacefully until the next day's adventure. He loved her compassion and kindness, her ability to see good in all. The way she went into everything with a positive outlook and could light up a whole room with her presence. He loved her innocence and the way she could still look at the universe in awe and anticipation. He loved how she was able to take the shell he had been when they first met and fix him, no improve him, for he was sure he had never been half of the person he had been when he was with her. He loved everything she touched and the air she breathed. He loved her completely and unconditionally.<p>

If someone were to ask him what he hated about Rose Tyler, he would be able to answer that as well. He would say the thing he hated most about Rose Tyler was that she was stuck on the other side of this bloody wall.

It was raining as they exited the TARDIS onto the empty village green. Not the light, misty shower you'd expect in April, but the torrential sort that you'd be likely to find in a tropical rainforest. The Doctor grinned manically, letting the rain soak him. He loved the rain and what it meant. For the Doctor the rain was a link to _her_. He loved the rain because _she_ did, his Rose, and standing in it, allowing it to cascade over him, meant the reliving of days past, a few stolen moments with the woman he loved.

The heavy rain dulls his acute senses, making it easy to imagine her presence, to pretend that the footsteps that followed him belonged to her rather than Martha, to pass the breeze that ghosted over his cheek as her breath. He was able to, for a moment, ignore the fact that his hand reached for another that wasn't there and that feeling of emptiness that settled in his chest, as though he were missing a piece that was vital to his internal makeup. He even managed to momentarily forget what had happened at Canary Wharf and followed, watching her fall, Bad Wolf Bay, her tears as she confessed her love, his longing to comfort her, running out of time… He stood still and peacefully as the rain descended, washing away the walls of reality, and allowing him to slip into a familiar memory.

_He looked up from the TARDIS consul as she entered carrying two beach towels. She was dressed casually in shorts and a t-shirt with no shoes, but she was still the most beautiful thing he had ever laid his eyes on. She grinned cheekily at him, tongue sticking out from between her teeth, and asked in mock whining voice "Are we there yet?" _

_He grinned back, raising his eyebrow, as he pulled a lever, sending them into the time vortex. He couldn't wait to show Rose where they were going, to watch her reaction and see that smile. It had become a sort of addiction for him, her smile, he longed to see it and once she had blessed him with it he would do his utmost to see it again, be it by intentionally taking her places and showing her things that would cause it to appear or cracking a joke as they snuggled in the library of the TARDIS. It was lucky for him that getting a smile out of Rose Tyler was a very easy task._

_The TARDIS landed and he bounded over to the doors before she could get there. " Checking you've landed us in the right place Doctor?" Rose asked teasingly. He put on an expression of mock hurt "Are you questioning my driving skills?" he asked, though secretly he had wanted to check first to make sure this place was perfect, deserving of one of her smiles._

"_Me? Never, although I'm not sure this outfit is quite appropriate for the 18__th__ century, I don't want to be accused of being 'naked' again" she replied, poking her tongue out at him._

"_The 18__th__ century?" he asked, eyes wide "I'll admit I've made a few miscalculations, but I've never been that far off, that's at least two hundred thousand years behind us and one-point-five billion light years to the left!"_

_She just laughed from her position by the captain's chair and began to make her way towards the door. Still wanting to make sure he'd gotten the co-ordinates right, he stepped out of the TARDIS and his face fell. This was the right place. It wasn't Taxagon home of the most beautiful beaches this side of the universe that greeted him. Instead of the glorious sunshine he had been expecting the sky was dark and rain poured heavily from the grey clouds. He re-entered the TARDIS, now dripping wet and looked at Rose. Her eyes sparkled and her soft pink lips turned up at the corners to form her perfect smile. Just as he was about to announce that they would have to return at a later date, when the weather had improved, Rose skipped past him and out of the TARDIS. He turned to watch her, expecting her to come back complaining about the rain, but instead she stood, arms outstretched and tipped her head towards the sky, encouraging the downpour to soak her. He smiled at the sight. Rose Tyler never ceased to amaze him. She was so innocent and gentle and compassionate, so loving and full of life. She was like nothing he'd ever seen before, a seemingly ordinary shop girl from London, yet her beauty matched that of the most incredible sunsets he had ever witnessed and her radiant smile put the stars to shame. She was so human, but without the afflictions of greed and anger. She was Rose Tyler and she was perfect. _

_Rose beckoned for him to come over, to stand with her in the rain. He went without hesitation; there was nothing he wouldn't do if she asked him to do it. She reached to his hand and threaded her fingers through his. He smiled at her, drawn in by the happiness she seemed to radiate, and span her round. She giggled, a beautiful melody that caused his hearts to rise, and together they danced in the rain. He had no idea how long they spent spinning, swaying and laughing in the rain, she had managed to make a Timelord lose track of the time. He spun her once again, this time pulling her slightly towards him, so that she ended up in his arms. She laid her head on his chest and sighed contentedly, closing her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and decided it was time he told her the truth about how much she really meant to him. He'd fought it for so long, denied it had existed, tried to prevent himself from falling for her, but he now realized he had been fighting a battle already lost. He moved slightly, cupping her soft cheek in one hand and gently lifting her head so he could see her eyes, eyes that were filled with love and trust for him, confirming that he was doing right in telling her. It had been unfair on them both to deny her his love and to pretend that their relationship had been platonic. Realistically he had known that this would happen, for when he thought about it, he found it difficult to remember a time he had not loved Rose Tyler, and he had just prolonged the inevitable. He knew that one day she would leave him and although it killed him inside to accept that fact, he knew it would be so much worse if he had to live on regretting that he never told her. With this in mind, he slowly lowered his lips to hers until they finally met in an explosion of passion and love. Kissing Rose was the most wonderfully fantastic thing he had ever experienced in all of his lives and he mentally chastised himself for putting it off for so long. They broke apart, both needing to breathe, and, seizing the opportunity, he leaned closer and finally told her, whispering softly into her ear, "Rose Tyler, I love you." _

_She pulled away slightly and for a moment he worried that she didn't feel the same way, but then he saw the beautiful grin on her face and the love residing in her tear filled eyes. "I love you too Doctor, you're my lonely angel". With that she placed another kiss to his lips and, hand in hand, they walked back to the TARDIS. _

The Doctor felt reality slip back into place as the memory ended, shattering any pretence that he had created to fool himself into thinking that his Rose was still beside him and that the aching in his chest was not real. He smiled sadly at the dark cloud, stretching out his arms, and thanked them silently for what they had given him that day. It was moments like these, reminders and memories that kept her present when she was missing, that allowed him to find her when she was lost. And he lived for them. Every memory he had of her strengthened hid resolve and gave him hope that, one day, they would be together again after all, impossible was just a word and how could he, the Doctor, last of the Timelords, let something as insignificant as that stop him. From behind him, he heard Martha grumble something about never going anywhere hot. He couldn't help but smirk slightly as she hid under an umbrella she must have found in the TARDIS and found it difficult not to compare her to his Rose_. She wouldn't have hid or grumbled _he thought_, a Rose flourishes in the rain. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>A.N. There you go, I hope you liked it. Feel free to review if you want, or don't, it's up to you, live your life<em>**


End file.
